


the morning

by redhoodedwolf



Series: Domestic!Sterek [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, cuteness abounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoodedwolf/pseuds/redhoodedwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek shuffled into the kitchen, rubbing a hand over his eyes, groaning at the bright sunlight streaming in through the window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the morning

**Author's Note:**

> another one in my Domestic!Sterek series, where it's the morning and sterek is so adorable

Derek shuffled into the kitchen, rubbing a hand over his eyes, groaning at the bright sunlight streaming in through the window. 

Stiles snorted, smirking. He had been up for an an hour already, dressed in his nicer work clothes, having a meeting to go to at the firm he worked at. 

"Morning sleepy wolf," he greeted, passing Derek a cup of coffee which was greedily swept up and devoured with a content growl. Stiles grinned as he took his own tea and sipped it. "What's your day look like?"

Derek sighed. "I don't have to go into the office today, but there's a manuscript I have to have finished by the end of the week."

Stiles nodded. "Is this one good, at least?"

Derek glanced up over the rim of the mug and grinned. "Oh, it's quite...  _Enlightening_."

Stiles almost dropped his mug in shock. "No way. I've been waiting for that book for a year now! Can I read it, please?!"

Derek shook his head, grinning, setting down his cup. He moved towards Stiles, much more awake now, and pressed a kiss to his neck as he wrapped his arms around his middle. "Sorry, confidential."

"Can you at least tell me if two of the characters get it on?"

"No," Derek replied, kissing Stiles quickly before picking up his coffee and moving back into the bedroom to get ready. 

"Does that mean they don't get it on, or that you can't tell me?!" Stiles shouted at his retreating form.

Derek, the cheeky bastard that he is, just replied, "Yes!"

Stiles grumbled as he went about cleaning up left over dishes from last night's dinner, finishing his tea.

Derek emerged a few minutes later freshly showered and looking comfortable in new clothes. "Ugh, I'm so jealous," Stiles sighed, pulling Derek close.

"Big shot lawyers can't work from home," Derek pointed out.

"How much money do you think it would take to have the courthouse moved into the basement?" Stiles joked, baring his neck to let Derek nuzzle at the skin and mark his scent there. 

Derek laughed. "A lot more than we make."

The werewolf pulled back and Stiles leaned in for a kiss, smothering his husband in a thousand tiny kisses. Derek had to pull back to laugh at how silly it seemed.

Stiles smiled softly, cupping Derek'c cheek with a hand and pressing a slow kiss to the man's forehead. "I'll be home this afternoon, in time for our meeting with Cheryl."

"You think she's pregnant this time?" Derek asked, eyes shining. 

"One can only hope. Don't worry, baby, we'll have out baby soon."

Derek grinned, rubbing his nose against Stiles'. "I love you."

Stiles kissed Derek one last time. "I love you, too," he responded before pulling back and collecting his things. He squeezed Derek's hand before leaving, pulling the front door closed behind him as he went.

Derek smiled as he finished up drying the dishes and went to make sure he didn't leave the light on in the nursery when they had finished painting the previous evening. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr at redhoodedwolf


End file.
